Resident Moon
by Killfrenzy
Summary: The Senshi want to enjoy the sun at a beach resort north of Tokyo. However, Umbrella got there first. Please R&R.
1. A Warm Welcome?

****

AUTHORS NOTE: - This had to happen, really didn't it? I couldn't resist the opportunity to write a Sailor Moon/Resident Evil crossover This is the compilation of the other chapters scattered around the category which are no longer up. This is because of the new Fanfiction.net chapter system. Please tell me what you think, I could do with some feedback.

****

Resident Moon

CHAPTER 1

Minako

Some people say that remaining vigilant is the key to success and survival. I never really appreciated this much even though I believed it. But those two days spent in Fujima will forever haunt me, and probably my friends.

My name is Aino Minako and I'm a student at Juuban High School in Tokyo. I'm also a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus to be precise. My friends, the other Senshi and myself fight to right wrongs and triumph over evil. I'm going to tell you about what happened to us immediately after defeating Galaxia, the hardest enemy we had ever faced up until that point. It all started at Hikawa temple the evening after…

"Hey Usagi-chan!" I shouted to my friend Usagi as I ran up the steps to the temple. 

"How come you're here early? You haven't been brainwashed, have you?"

"Comedy." Usagi replied as she acknowledged my presence. "Rei-chan and I were discussing what we're going to do now that there's no enemy."

"You mean there appears to be no enemy." Luna, Usagi's talking guardian cat put in. I have a guardian cat too, his name's Artemis and he almost permanently sits on my shoulder or stays close by my feet.

"Yeah." Rei agreed as I sat down beside her. "I suggested that we all take a break away from Tokyo for a few days, near a beach resort."

My ears pricked up like that of a rabbit's at the mention of the word 'beach.' I love relaxing in the sun.

"Did somebody say beach?" Came a voice from the direction of the steps. It was Ami and Makoto just arriving.

"Yeah." I said to them as they joined us. "Usagi-chan and Rei-chan thought about taking a break near a beach for a few days."

"Wonderful." Replied Ami. "That gives me some time to relax and study."

I give up sometimes, Ami was going to spend time on the beach STUDYING?!

All the arrangements were made and the resort was booked. Usagi and myself had poured over a brochure advertising the place, which was reasonably big. It had cafes, a huge beach with golden sands and plenty of nightlife to name but a few things. Perfect for a girl who wanted to get away from it all. The place itself was called Fujima, and I will never forget that name.

We caught the bullet train early in the morning for the hour and a half journey to the resort, which was around eighty kilometres north of Tokyo. There were nine of us all together, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and myself. The gang of nine. Our cats were coming with us, but they had to be kept in cat baskets in the luggage van. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, for we could get on with girl gossip without Luna or Artemis spoiling the occasion.

"Have you seen the beach?" Usagi asked Hotaru, who was sitting in the corner next to me. She shrugged. 

"No. I haven't read the brochure, let alone seen it."

"Here," I said to her, whipping out my copy. "You can borrow mine."

"Thanks, Minako-chan." She replied, giving me a small smile. "You're a great friend."

I always feel warm inside when someone says it to me. Even more so this time because it was Hotaru, a girl who'd never had much love in her life. In fact, she'd died more times than was reasonably healthy. This may sound strange, but all nine of us had been killed in battle at least once, but because we were Sailor Senshi, the power of the Ginzuishou allowed us to be resurrected. 

I put my hands behind my head and sighed. Relaxation time. I felt my eyes begin to close but before I could fall asleep, Haruka, ever the gentle girl, slapped me lightly on the cheek.

"Wake up, Minako-chan. Now's not the time to sleep!" She giggled. I snapped back into full consciousness and glared at her.

"I could kill you for that." I said to her. "I could, but I won't. At least not yet."

"Better watch it, Haruka-chan." Hotaru said to her. "Minako-chan may look as tough as a feather but she can hold a grudge."

"You keep out of this." I snapped back at her, not angrily, but more in the spirit of having fun. She smiled sweetly at me then burst out laughing.

Rei was giggling, obviously at my expense, Ami was nose deep in a book and Usagi was busy staring out of the window, daydreaming as usual. Setsuna was reading, as was Hotaru. Michiru was busy slapping makeup on her face. I HATE it when she acts like that. I'M supposed to be the beautiful scout!

Our arrival in Fujima was inconsequential. We caught a taxi to our hotel, which was, as it happened, a stone's throw from the beach. There were two of us to each room, and, damn my horrible luck, if I wasn't sharing a room with goof queen Usagi. As it transpired, it was Rei in conspiracy with Ami, who had sorted out the rooms. I drew the short straw.

However, it wasn't as bad as it would first appear. Usagi floated about the room, organising her stuff. She'd brought more than me! All two suitcases of it!

"Usagi-chan, we're only here for a few days, not a few weeks!" I pointed out to her.

"Leave off, Minako-chan." She replied. "I need all of this stuff."

How she could possibly need two bathing suits, four pairs of sunglasses, infinite pairs of shoes and God knows how many different outfits? I thought I was the bad one, bringing one large suitcase packed with similar stuff. 

"Leave some wardrobe space for me, won't you?" I reminded her.

"There's plenty of room."

"For your stuff maybe, but what about mine?"

"Well, you didn't need to bring a baggage train did you?"

"Look who's talking!"

"Say's you who's always checking out guys."

I had to hand it to her, it was a brilliant way of changing the tack of the argument, an argument about luggage that she would eventually lose. We continued our minor disagreement, and it would have ended with name calling if Rei hadn't charged in and put a stop to it. 

"For crying out loud you two, you're just like a pair of little schoolchildren." She told us.

Usagi and myself glared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. This was the biggest mistake we could have made that day.

"Don't look at me like that!" She scolded. "Get your stuff unpacked. Hurry up, I want to be on the beach within fifteen minutes."

She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Usagi and me exchanged glances.

"You know." I said to her. "I think Rei-chan would have been better off taking a holiday on her own."

"You two should listen to what she says." Artemis told us. "She's wiser than most of you."

I responded to this by throwing a pillow at him.

As it turned out, we were all down on the beach before Rei, and she didn't take too kindly to this. If you must know, I had a quiet word with Ami, who agreed to delay Rei as long as possible. I don't know why she agreed so early. I think that she thought that Rei needed to simmer down a bit and enjoy life.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach enjoying the sun and splashing about in the sea. Lita, Haruka, Setsuna and myself got ourselves involved in a game of beach volleyball with some totally gorgeous guys! Both me and Lita couldn't help flirting after the game, which we won incidentally, probably due to my years on the volleyball team at Grass Valley Junior High.

Up until that point there was nothing unusual or strange about the place. There was however talk about an international company called Umbrella having built the town for its employees, but I didn't listen much. Business means nothing to me. Later the word Umbrella would reduce me to such a frightened wreck that people were very careful what they said. This lasted for about a year or so.

On our return journey to the hotel, we noticed a few people shuffling along clumsily. None of us paid them any attention, we just assumed they were tired or something. We got back to the hotel, had an excellent dinner, which Usagi wolfed down and got ready for an evening out.

I pride myself on being ready to go out within the space of ten minutes after having a shower. I'm quicker than the average girl (whose name isn't Michiru or Usagi) and that gave me time to try and advise others on what to wear, purely so they couldn't outmatch me. I had decided to wear a lovely red dress with a few frills on. Teamed up with a pair of high-heeled shoes, I was ready for anything. 

Hotaru was a little nervous - she'd never been out on the town before in her life so this would be a new experience for her. I showed her how to wear a skirt a little shorter than was actually necessary, purely to show a little more leg. She blushed when she saw how pretty she looked in the mirror, but she wasn't as nice as me though, hehehe!

Naturally Michiru wore possibly the nicest dress out of the entire group - except Haruka who wore a tux, that girl still confuses me - and I hated her for it. She always manages to outshine me.

However, when we got outside it was clear that all was not well. There were far more people shuffling about than there had been earlier.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked us all. Rei looked uneasy.

"What is it, Rei-chan?" I enquired.

"I sense evil." She replied absently.

There was a loud crash behind us as several people broke the hotel window and climbed through. They were heading straight for us! There was something distinctly odd about them. I noticed that their eyes were a milky grey-white colour all over. That wasn't natural. Their arms were outstretched and reaching for us. We backed away from them uneasily. 

"D…don't come any closer." I found myself saying. Interestingly enough Rei was thinking the same thing.

"Stay back, do you hear?" She said to them, her voice quivering.

Hotaru spun round to face the other direction and gasped. More people were coming for us from the other direction. None of this was right. What were they? It was clear that they were no longer humans. It as Ami that worked it out and probably saved our lives.

"They're zombies!" She exclaimed and we all agreed with her instantly. I think we all subconsciously knew what they were but needed somebody else to say the right word. 

They were coming from all sides now, closing in for the kill.

"What do we do now?" Michiru asked. 

"Transform!" Luna shouted to us from the hotel window. She'd seen everything. Artemis was with her. They didn't need to tell me twice.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" I shouted and I felt my body fill with energy. Within moments I was Sailor Venus, the guardian of love. The others took their cue.

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

The nine of us stood there, unsure what to do. It was Hotaru that chose for us. Stepping forward she held the Silence Glaive in front of her. I knew what was coming.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" She shouted and her attack blasted into the mass of zombies. Numerous went down, shredded to pieces but a couple got up again. I didn't want to hang around.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" I shouted, and released the energy from my finger. I spun round, avoiding my friends but carving up the zombies. We now had a clear path.

"Let's get out of here!" Usagi shouted.

"Wait for us!" Shouted Luna and our two cats jumped down. I ran back and picked them up before catching up with the others. I ran alongside Ami.

"I don't know about you, Ami-chan." I said to her. "But this was certainly not the holiday I had in mind."

"I know." She replied.

"So what do we do?"

"Just keep running."

We rounded the corner of the street and nearly ran into the path of a group of zombies. We turned to go in the other direction, but there was another group coming towards us. We were trapped in the middle!


	2. Help at the Hospital? I Don't Think So!

****

CHAPTER 2

"Brilliant." Haruka muttered in my ear. "What do we do now?"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Shouted Makoto, unleashing her attack into a group of zombies, splattering numerous body parts across the street. They still kept coming.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted. "How much does it take to kill these guys?"

"I dunno." Replied Rei. "BURNING MANDALA!"

The five fiery rings cut apart the equivalent number of zombies.

"We're running out of time!" Usagi shouted.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Ami asked her. The zombies were less than three metres away. I took a gamble. I gathered myself and jumped through the window of the building next to me, splintering the glass in all directions.

"Come on!" I beckoned to the others.

"What is she playing at?" I heard Michiru say.

"She's got the right idea, let's go!" Setsuna replied and the other eight, with the cats in tow followed me.

"Minako-chan, are you okay?" Rei asked me. "You didn't hurt yourself jumping through that window, did you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Used to break windows all the time as Sailor V. Seems natural to me."

Rei smiled. I caught sight of something on the wall. I stopped and moved closer to inspect it. 

"What is it Minako-chan?" Hotaru asked me.

"I've found a map of the town." I replied, whilst still looking at it. "I don't know about you, but I want to find somewhere safe."

"Why?" Usagi put in. "We're the Sailor Senshi, we can wax anything that gets in our way."

"But our energy won't hold out for constant attacks." Setsuna put in. I could see that this was going to degenerate into a planning meeting. Personally I didn't feel safe in that building, not with zombies wandering around outside.

"What do you suggest?" Haruka put in. "We beat them to death with frozen Icelandic cod? There's a fish shop across the street."

"No need to be sarcastic." I told her. "We just need to find some proper offensive weapons."

"I don't need any." Haruka replied. "I've got a sword."

"And I've got this!" Hotaru announced, flaunting the Silence Glaive. 

"So, what do we do?" Usagi asked.

"I don't care, as long as we kick butt!" Put in Makoto.

There was a crash behind us. The zombies had followed us. Hotaru spun round and neatly cleaved four zombies in two. 

"I think its time for us to leave." Luna suggested. "Do you have any ideas on where to go, Minako?"

I scrutinised the map. 

"I don't know yet. Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute!" Usagi pointed out.

"Watch it!" Haruka shouted at me. I spun round just in time to see a zombie lurch sickeningly towards me. I screamed. The zombie went to grab my neck, but didn't get any further. Hotaru jumped in behind it and ran it through with her glaive. The zombie stopped moving, gave a small death cry and pitched forward, right on top of me!

"Aaaagh!" I screamed as I fell backwards, pushed by the weight of the zombie, which was twice the size of me. The stink was incredible, due to the fact that the body was decaying.

"Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" I pleaded, trying to fight it. The others were too busy, so I just lay there with a dead zombie on top. Eventually Haruka saw what had happened and helped me out. 

"Thanks Haruka-chan!" I said to her, wiping myself down.

I went back to scrutinising the wall. I looked over it trying to find somewhere we could use as a safe house. Suddenly I heard a scream. I spun around just in time to see Hotaru fall beside something like a dinosaur.

"HOTARU-CHAN!" I shouted. I ran towards her. My first thought was that a zombie had bitten her, but this wasn't the case. There was a large cut in her leg, where something sharp had struck her. I turned to face the creature that looked like it wanted to have me for breakfast. 

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" I shouted. The creature didn't know what hit it as it was vaporised. I knelt down beside Hotaru, who was moaning.

"Hotaru-chan, are you okay?" I asked her, picking her up.

"Y…yeah, I think so Minako-chan. But I don't think I can walk very well."

The others disposed of the remainder of the zombies and joined me.

"What happened?" I heard Luna say.

"I…I don't know." Hotaru weakly replied. I saw this…thing. A bit like a dinosaur, it attacked me. Its claw sliced my leg. It hurts!"

She burst into tears because of the pain. Setsuna came over and comforted her.

I ran back over to the map, scanning it.

"Bingo!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Ami asked me.

"There's a hospital not too far from here. There's got to be some way of treating Hotaru-chan there."

"But the place is swarming with zombies." Usagi put in. "How are we going to get past them?"

"You don't need to worry about that." I replied to her. I knew what I had to do. "I'm going."

"No, Minako-chan!" Rei protested. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Well, that's better than all of us dying." I replied. "Don't try and stop me. I know where the hospital is, and I'm fast. I'll be okay."

"No, I won't let you!" Makoto put in. "It's too dangerous."

"Being a Sailor Senshi means that danger is all around us. I'm kinda used to it." I grinned. "See ya around!"

I winked at them and ran out the door. 

Rei

Minako asked me to talk about the small bit just after she left. After she ran out the door, Haruka and myself tried to follow, but when we got outside we couldn't see her. We looked around but eventually gave up and went back to where Hotaru was. Setsuna had ripped a strip off a curtain hanging nearby, and had wrapped it tightly around Hotaru's leg in an effort to stop the bleeding. 

Usagi was in a corner, trying to prevent herself from crying. I may seem a little cold hearted at times, but I am compassionate when it's due. I went over to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure Minako-chan knows what she's doing." I said to her in a low voice.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Usagi agreed. "But what if she doesn't come back?"

I sighed. Minako was almost as much of a goof artist as Usagi, but I knew that she'd had the most experience, having been a Senshi longer than any of us, with the exception of Setsuna. But Minako had never been up against zombies. None of us had, and therefore we couldn't predict what would happen. Would Minako make it back in one piece? Would she make it back at all?

I rescued myself from brooding, and went over to where Hotaru lay.

"How are you feeling, Hotaru-chan?" I asked as soothingly as possible.

"Okay, I guess. Where's Minako-chan?"

"She's gone to get you some help."

"I hope she'll be okay."

"We all do. But I think Minako-chan knows what she's doing."

Minako

After that small interlude from Rei, I'm back! It's ironic that Rei thought that I knew what I was doing, because I sure as hell didn't! 

"I must be crazy!" I said aloud to myself as I ran along the streets. I knew where I was going, but I didn't know what I had to do once I finally got to the hospital. Rounding a corner, I nearly ran into the clutches of a zombie. He lunged for me but I jumped into the air, and kicked him in the head. The head detached itself from the body and flew into the arms of another zombie.

"Detachable limbs?" I muttered aloud. "There's got to be selling potential there."

I ran past the group of zombies, weaving in between them. One managed to grab my arm but I punched his face in (literally) before he could chow down. Looking around I saw an illuminated red cross on a building up ahead. 

"The hospital!" I breathed. "About time."

I ran towards it, avoiding the numerous zombies that infested the street. I ran up the steps and kicked open the door. On entering the lobby I relaxed a little. No zombies. 

"I'm not used to running." I wheezed, holding my hand to my chest.

I looked around for some sort of first aid cabinet or dressings drawer. There was nothing in the lobby so I wandered down the corridor. Still nothing.

"Where do they keep the things?" I asked out loud. My voice echoed round the building in an eerie way. I was already on edge and this didn't help matters. Not for the first time that day I questioned my intellect. I pushed open the door to a surgery. There was a cabinet marked 'first aid' in the corner. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened it. Inside was an assortment of bandages, slings, plasters, sprays, you name it. I grabbed a handful of antiseptic sprays and a few rolls of bandages. 

I turned to go but a movement caught my eye. One of the boxes at the back of the cabinet was moving. The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' nearly applied to me that day. I carefully moved the box back to see what was behind it. Suddenly with a lightning movement the vine which was behind it wound tightly around my wrist, yanking it back. I screamed, naturally and fought it. With one hand held by the vine I looked around for something to fight back with. I spotted a scalpel on the surgical unit next to me. I grabbed it and cut the vine, which on closer inspection was only an inch or so in diameter. 

"That was close." I breathed. What would I have done if it had grabbed my neck? I probably wouldn't have survived. I knew that there was a lot more to Fujima than met the eye. I decided to get back to the others, Hotaru needed me.

Picking up the bandages that I'd dropped whilst getting to grips with the vine – or rather whilst the vine was getting to grips with me, I retraced my steps to the lobby and was relieved that it was still clear of zombies. I took a quick look round for anything useful and my eyes focused on a cabinet in the office. It was a large metal cabinet, which I immediately took an interest in. 

I was a lot more cautious with this cabinet, after the incident with the vine I didn't want a repeat attack. I carefully opened it. The first thing I noticed was that there were no vines. The second thing I noticed caused me to grin like somebody who'd just escaped a lunatic asylum.

Arranged neatly on the racks were weapons. Later I found out that these were MP5 Assault rifles but at that point I didn't care what they were. They were big, black and deadly. I picked one up and felt it. It was reassuringly heavy and I knew that I'd be a lot safer on the streets with it. I sighed. I didn't have any pockets on my Senshi uniform so I transformed back.

Back as the everyday attractive high school girl I looked around for some other clothes. There were a few patients' lockers around and I opened each one in turn. There was a boiler suit, a biker's outfit and a neat suit amongst other things. Upon opening the sixth locker, I found what I wanted. There was a knee length combat-style skirt with a few pockets in the side, a neat top and a long coat with deep pockets. Perfect.

Surprisingly they fitted quite well and I found myself wondering whose clothes they were. In any case, I'm sure that person didn't want them back, since she probably was a zombie by now. I turned back to the gun cabinet, and picked up a few clips of ammunition, about three hundred rounds. Stuffing them into convenient pockets I filled the others up with the bandages and sprays that I'd left on the reception counter. I picked up the MP5 and switched the safety catch off. I grinned.

"Watch out, Fujima!" I said menacingly. "Aino Minako is coming to town!"

Wandering through the streets back towards the building where the others were camped was a lot more fun than I first realised. Any zombie that got in my way, I shot.

"This is so much fun, it's scary!" I said to myself as I blasted the head off another zombie. I was conserving ammo as much as I could. 

I would have rather have used my Senshi powers, but I knew that I didn't have the energy to keep using my attacks. In any case, a gun was a lot faster than the Crescent Beam. 

I saw the building and breathed a sigh of relief. I climbed back in the window and headed towards the room where I left everyone.

"Guys!" I shouted. "I'm back!" 

"MINAKO-CHAN!" I heard Rei shout. Within the space of a few nanoseconds Usagi, Rei and Artemis charged out the room. They stopped mid run as they saw my new outfit, complete with large gun.

"Woah!" Rei exclaimed. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey!" Snapped Artemis. "I take offence at that!"

"Sorry." Rei apologised.

"Hey, Minako-chan." Usagi put in. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"At the hospital." I replied, shifting the weight of the MP5. The others noticed it properly for the first time.

"Where did you get _that_?!" Rei exclaimed. "Wait. Don't tell me, at the hospital, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's our next port of call. How many are there?"

"In the cabinet I looked at, there was about six, including this one. So now there's about five."

"Okay." Usagi said, changing the subject. "Did you find anything besides cool guns?"

"Yeah." I replied, moving through to the others, who also enquired about the gun. "I got some bandages and antiseptic spray for Hotaru-chan, is she okay?"

"She's a little better, but the wound needs proper dressing." Luna informed me.

I knelt down, and asked Haruka to help me. Hotaru was asleep at the time, which was a good thing because her body was limp. I got out an antiseptic spray and Setsuna carefully unwound the cloth we had originally used. I knew that strictly you shouldn't do that, but I needed access to the wound.

Luckily, none of the cloth had stuck and I sprayed the wound with the antiseptic spray. I unwrapped a bandage and applied it to the wound, wrapping it as tight as I dared around Hotaru's leg.

"Any idea how long that will take to heal?" I asked casually.

"I don't know." Michiru replied. "It would be better if we got her to a hospital. Is there any staff at the hospital, Minako-chan?"

"No. Or at least I didn't see any."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Usagi asked. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" I yelled. "There's something else."

"What is it Minako?" Luna asked me. I felt very uncomfortable.

"Th…there was this vine, and it grabbed my wrist. I fought it off, but there's probably more of them linked to a central point."

"It's okay, Minako." Artemis put in. "We'll protect you if it grabs you again."

I felt wonderfully reassured by this.

Our journey back to the hospital was uneventful in terms of any major incident. Zombies turned up occasionally, and were soon reduced to kit form by me. Haruka and Michiru were helping Hotaru walk as best as she can. On arrival at the hospital, we put her on a stretcher in a cubicle and discussed what we were going to do. Rei and Makoto fetched the other MP5s and we looked around for some more. We did eventually find enough for all of us, and enough ammo to go round.

"I want to find out what caused this." I said to the others. There was general agreement and we decided to go and find some information. Everyone transformed back into their normal selves and we split into two teams. One team comprising of the inner Senshi would go and find out some information, the other team, composed of the outer Senshi would hold the fort and guard Hotaru.

"Let's get on with it." Usagi instructed. We shook hands with the outer Senshi and wished each other luck. 

After half an hour we hadn't found much. I began to get totally bored, there were no enemies and this didn't feel right. We had entered a part of the hospital that didn't look very hospital like. The walls and door were metal, kind of like the sort of laboratory you'd find in science-fiction films.

Rounding a corner, I felt my heart tighten. The walls were covered with vines similar to the one that had caused me grief around two hours before. Rei sensed my apprehension and smiled at me.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." She reassured me. 

We cautiously moved down the corridor. A couple of vines moved towards us, one grabbing Usagi's leg pulling her down. I blew a hole in the vine and helped Usagi up. She was a little frightened.

"I understand now how you felt when it grabbed you." Usagi said to me. I smiled a little.

"Well, we've both had a gripping experience!" I quipped. I was met with a picture of non-humour.

"Sorry." I apologised.

Amy gave an excited squeak, which startled us.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked her. 

"I've found a diary!" She said, picking up a small book. Very diary like.

"Well, read the thing then." I told her. "The last few entries."

"Okay." Replied Ami and started reading.

May 14th

Why did I get assigned to Umbrella Fujima? It's just a storage facility for Christ's sake! One good thing, though. There is some research being run on the G-Virus. After Prof. Birkin was killed last year, a few of our scientists want his project to live on. How they got hold of the formula is anybody's guess, I think they got it before Raccoon City was nuked. Anyway, hopefully the experiments will prove to be quite…interesting.

May 16th

A new development on the G-Virus. We applied a small dose to a common garden creeper, the results were quite astounding. What we are left with is a twenty foot tall multi-vined carnivorous killing machine. Hell, it's even nastier than Plant 42! Hopefully we can work on the DNA of this thing, with the idea of perfecting a defensive system from intruders.

May 19th

That stupid imbecile Jones has released the T-Virus into the town! The absolute fool! Anyone infected with that virus becomes a zombie within three hours. Luckily there are a few vials of the vaccine on level 16, and a vaccine generation machine on level 12, so we should be okay until we clean this mess up. In the meantime, I'm going to work on the G-Plant.

May 23rd

This is it. This is the end of the road for me. The T-Virus has taken hold of the town, so I'm going to try to get out of here as soon as possible. I've made a cache of weapons in the level 13 storage facility, the code for the door is 1726. That should be easy enough to remember. Now all I have to do is get past the G-Plant without alerting it. It's not going to be easy.

We all looked at Ami.

"Keep going." Makoto told her.

"That's it." She replied. "That's the last entry. Obviously the guy didn't manage to get past the G-Plant."

"What is the G-Plant?" Rei asked.

"I think this is it!" Usagi exclaimed.

We followed the sound of her voice and found ourselves in a huge room. But it wasn't the room that took our breath away. It was the enormous writhing mass in the centre of the room.

"Yep." I muttered. "We've found it."

"Now what do we do?" Rei asked.


	3. The Party's Spoiled - The G-Plant and Ne...

****

CHAPTER 3

The five of us stood staring up at the enormous plant that dominated the huge towering room that we found ourselves in. There was a door on the opposite side of the room, which looked very inviting. However, in order to get there, we had to pass the G-Plant, a writhing mass of vines, which seemed to me to have a mind of their own. It was quite a frightening sight. 

"Ooh!" Ami squeaked and pointed. We followed her finger with our eyes.

On the floor, not too far away from us lay a few strips of torn clothing, a briefcase and a pair of glasses. It didn't take us long to work out whose possessions they once were.

"Looks like our diary friend." I observed. Rei and Makoto nodded in agreement. Some vines stirred. I could practically hear my heart race.

"Let's get out of here." Usagi suggested. It was the best idea she'd had in a while. We started to creep past the plant on tiptoe. There was a gentle breeze in the room, I assumed that it was to keep the air circulating and thus keep the plant alive. It wasn't cold in the room but the breeze felt cold on my bare legs and ankles. The others were suffering in the same way, having dressed in a similar style to me. Who says I'm not a role model?

We reached the door without incidence, which surprised us all. We'd had a few near misses with vines. One had brushed my leg and I froze mid step. It left me alone but I was on edge for a few seconds afterwards. We kept our MP-5s at the ready just in case. Rei gently tried the door handle. It was open! A few relieved gasps escaped our lungs. Rei shoved open the metal door to reveal a small corridor, nothing special. It looked like a typical laboratory corridor only designed for people going for one place to another.

I stepped through the door to lead the way. I was barely through the door when I heard a scream. I spun around to face the others and fought the urge to panic. Usagi was on the floor and was struggling against a vine that had a firm hold around her right ankle. Makoto closed in to help but before she could assist Usagi, a vine shot out from the mass of limbs and encircled her waist. I glanced at Rei, who nodded.

With war cries we charged into the middle of the room, firing our weapons at the G-Plant. We might as well have been throwing peanuts at it for all the damage we did, but it distracted the G-Plant's attention. It threw vines in our direction, which we dodged. 

"Missed!" Shouted Rei, but she soon regretted that comment as a vine grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor.

"Help!" She screamed. I ran over to her and shot the vine, which broke as a hail of bullets thudded into it. I helped Rei up and we glanced quickly at the others. Ami had freed Usagi and was now helping Makoto. Ami had seen what I had done to free Rei and followed suit, shooting the vine holding Makoto, who was now held up in the air. Makoto fell to the ground. She turned the bad fall into a shoulder roll and was quickly on her feet again.

Rei and I took our cue and headed for the door, running backwards whilst at the same time shooting. Rei went through the door and got behind it in preparation to slam it shut.

"Come on, Minako-chan!" She shouted at me. I didn't need to be told twice. I dived through the door and crashed into the opposite wall. I heard the slam of the door as Rei shut and locked it.

"That was fun!" Makoto dryly observed.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." I sarcastically replied, getting up from my crumpled position on the floor.

"Have fun, guys?" A voice asked us. It was Artemis. He and Luna sauntered down the corridor towards us, smug grins on their faces.

"How did you get here?" Usagi asked them incredulously. 

"Oh," Luna replied, matter-of-factly. "We just followed you and took the turn that you didn't take. We followed the corridor round and wound up here. What's your story?"

I could have strangled them both on the spot. Usagi's state of mind was similar.

"Be careful what you say." She told them. "I don't like having a vine grab my ankle."

"Likewise." Put in Rei.

"What shall we do now?" Asked Ami, desperately trying to change the subject. "We have to find some way to kill that thing."

"You bet." I agreed. "If Haruka or the others need to find us, they'll have to get past that thing."

I looked at the others. They knew what I was thinking. "And besides, Hotaru-chan wouldn't make it, not in the condition she's in right now."

"They could always go the way we ca-OW!" Artemis tried to say before I hit him.

There was an ominous rumble from the corridor, followed by a crash, followed by a cloud of dust. It didn't take a genius to work out that the corridor had collapsed.

"That scuppers your little scheme!" Usagi grinned at Luna.

"That settles it." Makoto said. "We kill the plant."

"Yes, we kill the plant." Rei replied enthusiastically, then paused. "How?"

It took quite a bit of wandering around the corridors before something caught my eye. Another diary. I picked it up, the others leaning over me curiously. I opened the book and thumbed through the pages. I quickly found the last few entries.

****

May 19th

What with Jones having released the T-Virus and the news of the problems in Racoon City in America, I worry about my job. The company hasn't managed to get hold of those idiots that wrecked the operation. Who were they? Redfield somebody and this Valentine girl? I don't know and I don't care. I just hope that nothing causes that type of mayhem here. We just need to contain this latest outbreak.

May 22nd

This just keeps getting better and better. The G-Plant is out of control and to make matters worse, rumour has it that the Sailor Senshi from Tokyo are coming here. Do they know about this operation? They must do. However, we know their true identities and can kill them at our leisure. A Nemesis has been released with specific orders to kill them. I hope he succeeds.

May 23rd

That's it! I have had enough. I gotta get out of here, this place is going haywire. The creatures are out and I don't know whether I'll survive. If I don't, whoever finds this diary…please activate the self-destruct system. You'll have ten minutes to get out of here. My security clearance is high enough and you'll find my pass card in the second drawer of my desk. My computer username is BRADSHAWJH and my password is MAPLE. Please, save yourselves.

We all looked at each other with pure fright. The people here knew of our true identities? How could this be? I didn't care how they knew, they just did. 

"What do you suppose a Nemesis is?" Rei asked nobody in particular. She was met with blank stares from the others and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why don't we use the computer?" Ami suggested.

"Ami-chan, you're a genius!" Makoto exclaimed. Ami sat in the chair next to the terminal and looked over her shoulder, smiling.

"I know." She said and got to work.

A few moments later and we were in. Ami had used the security clearance that the diary had given us and was now roaming around the system trying to find some information. A file caught my eye and I pointed it out to her. She nodded and opened it. 'Summary of Umbrella Created Creatures' it read. Ami browsed through, ignoring most of the content, but taking a note of the names. I saw the creature that had attacked Hotaru, an MA121 'Hunter.' That meant nothing. As far as I was concerned it was a lizard with a serious aggression problem. 

"This is interesting." Ami muttered and clicked on something. The title 'Nemesis' appeared, along with the picture. We all took in a huge amount of air in our joint gasp.

"I do NOT want to fight that!" Usagi exclaimed and I nodded in agreement. Words cannot describe the revolting creature that was the Nemesis. It might have once been human, then again it might have been constructed, like Frankenstein. It certainly looked the part. It carried a large black object in its right hand. It was obviously a weapon of some sort, but I didn't like to guess what.

"Are we likely to meet that?" Makoto asked us. There was a loud crash from a door not too far away. I ran out into the corridor and looked. And screamed. And ran. The Nemesis followed me. I charged back into the room where the others were.

"I think it's time to go." I said to them quite calmly.

"How come?" Rei asked. The Nemesis crashed through the wall and Ami had barely enough time to dodge it.

"I see what you mean." Makoto said to me as we ran out the room.

"Now what do we do?" Artemis asked me, leaping onto me and clinging on for dear life.

"I have no idea. Just keep running!" I yelled. The Nemesis was following us at top speed.

We opened a door and charged into a room. It was the large room with the plant in. We stopped running, knowing that we were trapped.

"When perched between two evils, the best thing to do is run." I quoted. Artemis sighed.

"You mean 'the best thing to do is to stay still?'" He asked.

"Not in my case." I replied and charged across the room, dodging vines that tried to grab me and managing not to drop the rifle that I was still carrying. I somehow reached the other side and looked back towards the others. They looked hesitant and I didn't blame them.

The Nemesis crashed through the door behind them and that made their decision. They followed the route that I took, however not as successfully. A vine managed to grab Ami and started to reel her in towards the plant's base. I lined up my rifle and fired, missing everything but hitting the Nemesis – which didn't even flinch! The others followed suit, bringing their weapons to bear and firing. 

One of Rei's shots freed Ami and Makoto ran over and helped her up. The bullets thudding into it did not amuse the Nemesis, but it still didn't die. It opened its mouth and a single word was spoken in such a way that it made my hair stand on end – and that's a lot of hair!

"Scouts!"

Scouts was the translation of Senshi into English, which made no sense to us whatsoever. Makoto and Ami rejoined us and we ran out of the room. I looked back towards the Nemesis, which was making its way across the room. A whole pile of vines grabbed it and drew it in. We watched, hoping that the plant would kill it for us. Fat chance. 

The Nemesis raised the large object it was carrying to its shoulder. A split second later it fired the weapon into the plant, which fell to pieces, spraying parts of it everywhere. The weapon that the Nemesis carried was so obviously a rocket launcher.

"Now what?" Usagi asked.

"Run!" Luna suggested. "Let's get back to the others and tell them what's going on."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Rei replied, slamming the door to the plant room. 

"I just hope that our dear friend doesn't follow us." I commented.


	4. No Way Out?

The others hadn't moved an inch when we had returned. Hotaru was asleep again and I was really worried for her safety. What if something got hold of her? There would be no way that she could defend herself. We all took the time to relax and chatted about what had happened to each of us. Hotaru and Michiru both quivered with fear when we mentioned the G-Plant and were far too kind to those of us who'd had the misfortune to be grabbed (ie all five of us) which was nice but also annoying as anybody would think that we'd been raped or something.

"What do we do now?" Haruka asked nobody in particular. I looked at my watch. It was getting late.

"Sleep." Usagi and me replied in unison.

"We can't, it's too dangerous." Michiru replied. "What if that Nemesis thing finds us whilst we're asleep?"

"Can't we take turns in doing guard duty?" Rei suggested. Haruka sighed.

"That seems to be the only way any of us are going to have some peace around here." She said. "Whose going when?"

"Not Hotaru." I said. "She's in no fit state."

"Neither are you, you're pooped." Artemis told me. He was right, I felt as if I'd just run six miles and somebody had told me I had to run six more.

"I'll go first, with Michiru-chan." Haruka announced. We all nodded in agreement. I didn't know about the others but as we settled down that night in as comfortable positions as we could I couldn't help wondering why all this was happening. One thing still bugged me though, and that was that the people who worked here knew our secret identities. I doubted that we would ever find out how they knew, but I wanted to get out of here alive with all of my friends.

The shift change was undertaken at around two in the morning and saw Setsuna and Ami on duty. Interestingly enough, I was the first one awake out of the remainder of the group. Understandably Haruka and Michiru were still out cold and whether or not Usagi would wake up before the next week was still unknown.

"Ami-chan, what time is it?" I groggily asked. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Morning, Minako-chan!" She happily replied and looked at her watch. "It's half-past eight. Are you okay?"

"Fine, I think. Got any ideas on what we could eat for breakfast?"

"No, maybe someone should go and have a look."

"I'll go." I told them, peeling myself off of the floor next to Rei. "I could do with some getting some stale hospital air into my lungs."

"Go as Sailor Venus," Setsuna told me. "You'll have a better chance of survival if you go as yourself."

"Okay, Setsuna-chan." I replied. I took a deep breath. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

The token light show followed as I transformed into my other self. Nodding to Ami and Setsuna I wandered off into the depths of the hospital.

Five minutes later saw me running away from a hunter, like you do. I didn't have time to use an attack and I wasn't too happy about that. I spotted an open door just ahead of me and dived through, badly landing on the floor. I quickly rolled over and kicked the door shut just as the hunter jumped. It smacked into the door, which nearly gave way under the impact, and crashed onto the floor. Under normal circumstances it would have been funny. But these weren't normal circumstances and I wasn't exactly going to stick around to laugh.

I scrambled to my feet and tore off down the corridor. The door behind me crashed down as the hunter came through. I'd had enough. I spun round and lost my temper.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" I yelled, unleashing an attack that I must admit was probably overkill in this situation. Crescent beam or a decent kick in the head could have done the job this time. However, the hunter didn't care, as it no longer existed.

With that minor inconvenience dealt with I returned to the task in hand – find some breakfast. I somehow found myself in the hospital kitchens – or was it the laboratory kitchen? As far as I was concerned, the hospital and lab were one and the same, each as unpleasant as the other. 

"Where do they keep the food in this place?" I said aloud as I rummaged around the assortment of cupboards dotted around the place. I spotted a door with a sign saying 'storeroom' on it. Perfect! A storeroom in a kitchen _must_ be where they kept all the food.

I gingerly opened the door. I didn't know what to expect any more, after all that had happened. I flicked the light on. The bulb lit, flickered, went out, came back on again, flickered some more and finally shorted and blew up.

"Damn. This does _not_ help me." I fumed. I tiptoed down the stairs, which disappeared into the gloom. Nearly slipping twice on the wet stairs I finally reached the bottom – and found myself in ankle deep water.

"Oh boy." I muttered. "Can anything else possibly go wrong?"

There was a splash as a large object dropped down from the ceiling and filled the passage. 

"Of course it could." I muttered to myself and tried to creep backwards. I slipped and fell backwards into the water, knocking something as I did so. There was the sound of hydraulics and a door on my right hand side opened up. It led into a reasonable well-lit passageway. Seeing no other alternative I scrambled up and ran down it, the creature that had caused me to panic followed.

I found a ladder and started to climb, the creature close behind me. I forced myself to turn my head and see what it was. The creature's skin reflected the light and I saw that it was because it was wet. It looked like al living version of a muscle diagram – you know, the ones where they don't draw the skin, just the stuff underneath. It was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen. It also had a long tongue, which it flicked in and out like a snake does. 

I started to climb the ladder towards the light I could see at the top. I had to make it - I just had to. Only in open space could I deal with this creature – I wish I'd brought the gun. I had almost reached the top rung when the creature shot out its tongue and wrapped it around my leg. It was horrible. Wet and sticky and smelly and…I can't go on. It pulled hard but somehow I managed to hold on to the ladder. I screamed.

Looking back, I saw that the creature was starting to climb the ladder, it's tongue holding me in place as it advanced. I tried to kick the tongue with my free foot, but to no avail. The thing didn't even wince. I screamed again and suddenly a long pole with something shiny on the end flew down past me and struck the creature right in the head. There was a sickening crunch and squelch as it penetrated almost half its body. The thing fell limp and its tongue unwound itself from my leg as the creature fell back to the bottom. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and offered up a silent prayer to my saviour.

I climbed up to the top and was grabbed by about three pairs of arms who pulled me up. It was Haruka, Michiru and…Hotaru! I put two and two together, the long pole had to have been the Silence Glaive – but how did Hotaru get here? I looked quickly at her leg and saw that it had completely healed. What was going on? I couldn't contain myself any longer and fell into Haruka's arms, crying my eyes out.

"It's okay, Minako-chan." I heard Michiru say. "You're safe now."

I slowly stood up, managing to control myself and tried to focus. I failed, felt my knees sag and collapsed to the floor, passing out on the way.

****

Hotaru

Okay, I'm Hotaru and I'm going to tell you about what happened before and after we found Minako. I woke up just in time to see Minako transform into Sailor Venus. She ran off down the corridor.

"Where's she going?" I asked Ami, who was nearby. 

"She's just going to get some food. Are you okay, Hotaru-chan?"

"Yeah, my leg feels stiff, though."

"Hey!" Came a voice. It was Haruka.

"Where've you been?" All three of us asked.

"You'll never guess what I found."

"Probably not." Ami replied. "So we won't bother. What is it?"

"According to the label it's a vial of special enzymes that digest dead cells, cleaning a wound essentially and catalysing the growth of new ones to cover it – all in the space of minutes."

"Are you saying that what you've got there is an instant healing mixture? Sounds like something from a fantasy game." I told her.

"Well, I don't care what you think, but I reckon that in your case it's exactly what the doctor ordered."

"Meaning?"

"If we put it on your leg, it should heal very quickly, thus enabling you to fight again."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, what have you got to lose?"

"My life, the ability to move, any number of things." I replied. "We don't know exactly what that stuff does."

"It's for your own safety, Hotaru-chan." Haruka replied.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, jumping onto my chest and sitting down. She accepted the stroke that I gave her as she joined in the conversation.

"We want to help Hotaru-chan." Haruka told her. She explained to Luna what was going on.

"I don't know…" Luna sighed. "It's risky."

"Thank you," I told her. "I knew you were on my side!"

"Let me finish. It's risky but like Haruka said, it's for your own good."

I sighed. If Luna thought it was okay, then it probably was.

"Okay." I sighed. "Do what you must. I won't hate you – much."

Ami sighed. "I'll do it."

I braced myself as Ami unwound the bandage around my leg. Luckily it hadn't stuck to anything and therefore this would be over quickly. As clean air touched it, it stung and I winced slightly.

Haruka and Setsuna sat beside me and held my hands. Ami took a deep breath and emptied the contents of the vial over the wound. It stung like hell and I bit my lip until the blood ran to prevent myself from crying with the pain. But I lost all sense of time as to my amazement all the scabs from the clotted blood disintegrated and my leg started to heal rather quickly.

"Wow!" Was all we could say. In about a minute, it was over and my leg felt as if it had never been hurt.

"It worked!" I whispered. "Haruka-chan, I'm so sorry that I doubted you."

"It's okay Hotaru-chan. You were right to be apprehensive. I didn't like the idea either, but I felt it had to be done."

"Why don't you try and walk on it?" Ami suggested.

I got up, shakily because I hadn't walked properly on my own for a considerable time and took a step forward. No problem. I steadily walked across the floor, which was cold under my bare feet. I felt cold, which was understandable considering that I was still wearing the dress that I'd worn the previous evening, minus the shoes of course.

"It's incredible!" I said. "I feel wonderful! It's as if I was never injured."

I went back to the others and sat down beside Haruka just as the others were waking up.

"Wha…what time is it?" Usagi asked. She shook her head as she looked at my leg. "Hotaru-chan, I thought that you were injured? What happened? Have I been asleep for two months or something?"

"No." I replied. "We found this stuff which healed my leg instantly. It was fantastic!"

"Really?" Usagi replied. "That means that you're back with us."

"Yes. Ready to fight again."

"Where's Minako-chan?"

"She's gone to find some breakfast."

After a few minutes we realised that there was no sign of Minako and she'd been gone quite a while. Everybody was awake by now and the room was filled with the murmur of quiet conversation. Artemis was looking flustered, and I didn't blame him at all. A couple of us had worried looks. 

"If Minako hadn't found any food, she'd be back by now." Artemis commented. "And she wouldn't wander too far. I think she's in trouble."

"We can't be sure of that, Artemis." Luna replied. "We don't want to go gallivanting off into the unknown when we have no idea where she is."

"I don't care. I think Minako's in trouble, and I have a sixth sense about this."

"I agree." I said aloud. "I'm going after her. SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"Oh for God's sake." I heard Haruka mutter, before she too transformed. Michiru looked uneasy, but transformed as well.

Not one of us stuck around. We tore off down the corridor without any notion of where we where going. Holding my glaive in one hand, I bashed open a door with the other. We found ourselves in a kitchen. There was still no sign of Minako.

"Where can she be?" Haruka asked. "She's not exactly quiet when moving around."

"I don't know." Michiru replied. "Maybe she went that way?"

She gestured towards a small doorway with some stairs leading down. They didn't look safe and the place they were leading too was grimy. Plus, I'm sure I heard something unfriendly down there.

"I don't like this." I whispered. "I don't feel safe."

"Who said doing this would be safe?" Haruka asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and swished the glaive around, bored. I looked around absently at the room we where in, whilst Haruka and Michiru looked around elsewhere. I found myself wondering about exactly what had happened here, what they had been doing – and what had gone wrong. It frightened me, to say the least. I think we all knew, or rather suspected that Umbrella was behind this. They'd built the town and therefore they _must_ have built the lab. Nobody could have attached a large laboratory to a hospital in a large place like Fujima and expect nobody to notice.

What really confused me was not that Umbrella were behind this, but what it was that they were actually doing. What were all these creatures? What was this T-Virus that had been mentioned in the diary that Usagi and company found? And more so, how were we going to get out of this mess?

It was then we heard the scream.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" I practically screamed.

We tore off in what we thought was the direction of the scream. We charged down a nearby corridor and found what can only be described as a drain. The whole was open and I could hear groaning, the sound someone makes when they are fighting against something.

I peered into the hole and what I saw almost made me fall in. Minako was on a ladder not too far below, struggling against a creature that had its…_tongue_…wrapped around her leg. Minako seemed to be fighting a losing battle. I took a long shot.

I threw my glaive like a javelin into the hole, narrowly missing Minako, but striking the hideous creature full on. Needless to say, I killed it. Well, come on, if you had half a glaive inserted in you, you'd probably die.

Minako clambered up to the top of the ladder and the three of us helped her out. She looked around at us, surprised, especially when she looked at me. She promptly started crying and fell into Haruka's arms. Michiru whispered something to her, but Minako didn't care. She passed out and collapsed to the floor. Haruka cradled her and let her gently down onto the floor. Michiru sighed as she looked at the unconscious form of Minako.

"Excuse me a minute." I said to them. "I'm just going to get my glaive back."

"No probs." Haruka replied. "Just be careful, Hotaru-chan."

I could see that neither of them were happy. I don't think that any of us were happy with what we'd landed ourselves in. The whole town was in chaos, one of us was unconscious, and none of us knew what we were doing or what we had to do.

I cautiously descended the ladder, keeping a constant eye out for any unwelcome guests, I forcefully removed my glaive from the carcass of the creature lying in the water below. The stench of the creature mixed with the smell of the water around nearly prompted me to throw up violently. Holding the glaive in one hand, I clambered back up the ladder to the waiting Haruka and Michiru. Minako was still on the floor, totally out of it. 

"We need to get her back to the others." Michiru said. "We're not safe here."

"Would you mind telling me where we _are_ safe?" I asked. "Nowhere is exactly home sweet home around here."

"That's enough." Haruka sternly said. "We all feel the same way, but the sooner we move, the sooner we get out of this, okay?"

I nodded. We were currently getting nowhere fast and we had to take some positive steps to resolve the situation. The others, the inner senshi, had looked decisively upset after they came back from their wander the previous day. They told us about the vine plant that had nearly eaten Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami, and of the giant walking death dealer, the Nemesis.

None of the outer senshi, myself included, had seen this 'Nemesis' and personally, and I'm sure that the others would have agreed with me, I didn't want to. What we all wanted to do right now was simply survive and go home. Haruka gently picked Minako up and moved off down the corridor. Michiru and I exchanged glances and followed her.

Some time later we found ourselves totally lost. Minako had eventually come round and decided to walk on her own feet rather than relying on Haruka to carry her. She was still a little limp, probably from pure exhaustion and so I lent her the Silence Glaive to use a some sort of walking stick.

The room we found ourselves in could only be described as some form of control room. Having no idea where we were we decided to take a break and work out our next course of action. All of us had come to the definite conclusion that the facility was larger than it seemed. There were probably miles of criss-crossing corridors under the hospital and we seemed to be right in the middle of them with no clear way out. The only thing for it was to wait and see what would happen.


	5. Author's Note and Ultimatum

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, here is where it stands. Nobody has reviewed Resident Moon yet…COME ON! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

If I don't get any reviews, the story doesn't continue and the senshi will be trapped in a zombie infested town for all eternity. You have been warned!

No reviews = No continuation!


End file.
